The Grand Galloping Gallia (Opuscon789's Cinderella Mash Up)
by opuscon789
Summary: The My Little Pony version of Cinderella


The Grand Galloping Gallia (Opuscon789's Cinderella Mash Up)

Rated K+

Thanks to Lauran Frost

By opuscon789

It is the year 1900 in the magical world of Equestria and our story starts in a small town population of 1573 ponies. The town is called Ponyville. But a couple of the residences are one of the most interesting family's in town. In this household we have Fluttershiy as the mom, Twilight the first sister, Applejack the second sister, Pinky Pie the third sister, and Rarity the fourth step sister. Ever since Rarity's Dad died, Rarity was forced to live with Fluttershy and the three sisters. Rarity was the one that was treated badly and always doing all of the chores.

"Clean my room!" yelled Twilight

"Wash the dresses!" yelled Fluttershy

"Pick the apples!" yelled Applejack

"Give me a bath!" yelled Pinky Pie

Honestly Rarity was one of the nicest ponies around and always dreaming of being very rich and making great dresses for everyone. But the only ponies that she makes dresses for is her step mother and three step sisters.

One day the mail was coming around and everyone in town got tickets to The Grand Galloping Gallia. But this is not your ordinary Gallia. It's a chance to meet the prince (Princess Celesta's son). The family got 5 tickets to the Gallia.

"I always dreamed to go to the Gallia," said Twilight

"Me too, and maybe I can get my party on," hyped Pinky Pie

"I can't wait ether," said Rarity

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Rarity.

"What?" asked Rarity?

"You can't go because we only have four tickets," said Fluttershy

"No we don't we have five," said Rarity

Fluttershy took one ticket out of the letter and ripped it up in pieces

"Now we have four tickets, now clean up your mess!" yelled Fluttershy

"But that's your mess," whined Rarity

"Plus you have more chores to do, and tonight I want you to make us new dresses and no going to bed until you finish those dresses," demanded Fluttershy

"Yes ma'am," mound Rarity

The next day everyone except Rarity tried on their new dresses.

"Fells so comfortable," said Twilight

"I LOVE IT!" yelled Pinky Pie

"Feels western but I like it," said Applejack

"Perfect," said Fluttershy

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE can I come!" yelled Rarity

"NO plus you got a lot of chores to do," said Fluttershy

The royal carriage roles in front of the house the male horse knocked on the door.

"See you later in loserville," huffed Applejack

"Clean the house and when we get back this house should be clean, OR ELSE!" warned Fluttershy

Rarity starts to clean the whole house by dusting the book shelf, washing clothes, and picking up stuff of the floor. All Rarity wants to do is sleep or go to the Gallia. All of a sudden there was this gleam of light circling around her. In front of Rarity there was a blue pony with rainbow hair.

"Who are you?" asked Rarity

"Im Rainbow Dash and I'm you fairy god mother," said Rainbow Dash

"Ah nice to meet you,"

"Well we got a pony that wants to follow her dreams,"

"How do you know my dreams?"

"You should have went to the Gallia but your family doesn't want you to go and I can fix that," said Rainbow Dash

"How?" asked Rarity

Rainbow used her magic too get the ripped up ticket and put it back to its original shape, she also used her magic to clean the whole house.

"How can you use magic when you a Pegasus pony?" Rarity asked

"Well I was alive over 5000 years ago and ones your dead it doesn't matter who has magic or not, I was one of the lucky one to help ponies that are in need even you," said Rainbow Dash

"What should I wear?" asked Rarity

"I can help you with that," smiled Rainbow

There was a flash of light and in a second later Rarity was wearing a white glittery dress with a mask and now no one can recognize her.

"How will I get there?" asked Rarity

Rainbow picks an apple from the apple tree and puts it in the middle of the trail. She puts a little magic to the apple and the apple started to grow wheels and gets bigger and bigger. Then a flash of light and seconds later there was a door on the apple and it was all glittery and on the inside there was a dressing room and drinks. Rainbow also grabbed a cat and turned it in to a white pony and added a baby dragon driver named Spike.

"Ok you got everything you need; I need you to listen, when the clock strikes midnight on the 12th bong the spell will die out so I need you out by 12 o'clock," Rainbow explained

"I got to thank you for helping me," said Rarity

"You got to go time is ticking," Rainbow hurried

Rarity got into the carriage.

"Spike, go as fast as you can," yelled Rainbow

"You got it," Spike said

In a flash they were going up the mountain at 40 mph. A sign says that Canterlot is 58 miles ahead. An hour later they enter the city of Canterlot. Rarity was guided out of the carriage and into the ball room. On top of the stares was Princess Celesta and her son meeting girl. On her way to the snack table she sees Pinky eating all of the chocolate cake. Rarity grabs a salad and runs off with Pinky watching her. She has no clue that Rarity was there so Pinky continued to eat the cake.

"Hey want some cake?" asked Pinky

"Eww not with your face in it," clamed Rarity

The Prince is watching at the same time.

"Mom?" asked the Prince

"Yes Honey?" said Celesta

"There a girl over there I want to meet I will be back,"

"Ok see you later,"

"See you later,"

The Prince walks over to the food table.

"Hello," said the Prince

"Hi your highness," bowed Rarity

"So tell me about yourself,"

Meanwhile Twilight, Applejack, Pinky, and Fluttershy are watching.

"Who is that girl?" Twilight asked

"I don't know," said Applejack

"Maybe she's an Angel from heaven who came down from heaven to give us all Muffins," Pinky clamed

"I know we all want to live with the Prince and with his money…. I mean people," Fluttershy said

"The Prince hates us remember earlier when he met us, Pinky went to the mixer and started playing dubstep with that DJ pony which soon kicked her out of the dance room, also mom you started to be like I don't know Snow White, and called all of the animals to clean the ball room and you know what the birds did… they craped on us all, and you Applejack started to have food fights with other ponies, I did a love spell on two love birds and the spell failed and I accidently blew up the archives, and now I think that they are about to kick Pinky Pie out because she's eating all of the food right now," Twilight explained

They all looked at Pinky and she was being kicked out of the castle.

"Well that's that, well she kind of deserved that…. LET'S PARTY," Applejack said

Rarity went into the royal garden with the Prince.

"Well what's your name?" The Prince asked

"I want to keep that a secret for now," said Rarity

"How about you change your mind when we kiss,"

"Ok,"

As there were kissing the clock strikes midnight.

BONG!

"Oh No I got to go," Rarity cried

"But you never told me your name,"

BONG!

"Don't have time,"

Rarity runs to her carriage

BONG!

On the steps she leaves a glass shoe

BONG!

"When the clock strikes midnight on the 12th bong the spell will die out so I need you out by 12 o'clock," said Rainbow in a flashback

BONG!

"Wait a second you left your glass shoe which also smells pretty and that's how you hooves smells like," said the Prince. Rarity already left Canterlot.

BONG!

"Hurry up Spike, times running out,"

BONG!

Rarity's thought: What is going to happen to me when the spell wares out?

BONG!

BONG!

BONG!

Rarity's thoughts: This carriage is going to explode.

BONG!

"TAKE COVER!" Rarity yelled

BONG!

The apple didn't just explode it imploded 15 times in 1 second and everything was gone except the apple, and Rarity which is stuck inside the apple.

"Rarity are you in the apple, let me help you," laughed Rainbow

In a flash Rarity was back to her own shape.

"Rainbow did you have to set the deadline at 12:00?" Rarity asked

"First we need to take you home and you will soon find out why I never let the spell go on forever," Rainbow answered

In a flash they were back home and Rainbow was gone.

…

The next morning the Ponyville weekly newspaper was out and said that the Prince was looking for a pony he met at the Gallia that fit a glass shoe and he will check every pony in the world if he has to. So far no pony was able to fit that shoe. Days later the Prince and Princess Celesta came to Ponyville and the same results until they come to the house hold of the five ponies.

"Hey you the same hooligans that messed up the party!" said the Prince

"Well maybe we did but we did have a good time," said Twilight

First up was Pinky Pie

"Crap it doesn't fit….. I can make it fit," said Pinky Pie

"How?" asked Princess Celesta

"By Barfing BBBAAAAAGGGGG," Pinky barfed

Twilight was second

"Can you stop staring at me it's creepy plus the shoe doesn't fit you anyway," said the guard

Applejack's turn

"Those shoes can fit me like beans in a bag," said Applejack

"I'm sorry they don't fit," said the guard

"CRAP!" yelled Applejack

Fluttershy's turn

"Animal love glass shoe, I love animals, that shoe can fit me," Fluttershy said

"Sorry doe…..," said the guard

"DOESN"T FIT WELL I WILL KILL YOU NOW if you give me a pet shark!" yelled Fluttershy

Rarity was dusting and the Princess was watching her do it.

"You have one more pony in this house," The Princess asked

"She's a ghost, bye," said Fluttershy

"Hey what's your name," The Prince asked

"Rarity,"

Rarity try's on the shoe and it fits. Her family is shocked.

"How you never went to the Gallia?" Fluttershy asked

"When you guys where gone I went to the Gallia in a costume that you guys could not recognize me," Rarity answered

"We tore up the ticket and gave you chores and everything,"

"Do you believe in magic, probably no but that's what happen to me,"

"We don't need you anyway for a slave we can just adopt a baby pony to do are work,"

"It is illegal to have a slave in Equestria unless you are paying her to," said Princess Celesta

"You have the right to remain silent," said the guard

Fluttershy, Twilight, Applejack, and Pinky Pie were arrested for slave handling. A court was held in Canterlot and found that all four of them were guilty and they were sent to the dungeon for the rest of their lives. Rarity and the Prince got marryed and had 1 pony named Kim. Rainbow Dash was still watching Rarity until Rarity Died. Soon Rarity joins Rainbow Dash by helping people in need. This story has now come to an ending and I hope you enjoyed it.

The End


End file.
